Jalan
by Kau-Tahu-Siapa
Summary: Setelah mudik lebaran, Naruto dan Hinata kembali menyusuri jalanan sepi yang menghubungkan Konoha-Kumo. Tampaknya, keputusan mereka untuk menyusuri jalan tersebut pada malam hari adalah keputusan yang sama sekali tak bijak. / "Jalan ini memang terkenal menyeramkan bila berkendara di malam hari, apalagi malam Jumat..." / AU dan (sedikit) horor. RnR please!


"Semuanya siap?" tanya Naruto dari balik kemudi mobil. Ia menengok ke belakang sambil nyengir lebar dan mendapati kedua anaknya, Boruto dan Himawari, membalas cengiran lebarnya.

"Siap, _tousan_!" Boruto mengacungkan jempolnya. Sementara Himawari mengangguk semangat sampai bando ungu yang dikenakannya melorot menutupi mata.

Pandangan Naruto beralih ke wanita dengan surai Indigo panjang di sebelahnya. "Siap, Hinata?" yang dibalas dengan anggukan dan senyuman lembut dari istrinya tersebut, "Aku siap, Naruto- _kun_."

"Oke kalau begitu, buka kaca mobil kalian dan lambaikan tangan pada eyang kakung dan eyang putri!" seru Naruto masih tak kehilangan semangat. Lagi-lagi, mungkin tertular semangat menggebu-gebu dari ayahnya, Boruto dan Himawari menekan tombol untuk menurunkan kaca mobil lalu kemudian berebutan melambaikan tangannya ke arah eyang Minato dan eyang Kushina.

"Dadah eyang! Sampai jumpa lebaran tahun depan!" seru Himawari dan Boruto bersamaan.

Minato terkikik geli, memperlihatkan gusinya yang botak tak berpenghuni, "Ah, semangat sekali ya mereka," gumamnya.

"Dadah kalian, hati-hati di jalan ya! Jangan lupa baca do'a naik kendaraan!" seru eyang Kushina tak kalah semangat. Sedetik kemudian, "A-aduuuh… tulang belakangku…" sudah jelas, gen _hype_ yang mengalir di keluarga Naruto ternyata berasal dari Kushina. Nenek itu bahkan sampai lupa kalau dia baru saja encok tadi siang sehabis kejar-kejaran bersama Boruto dan Himawari.

"Oke, mari kita mulai perjalanan darat ke Konoha!"

.

.

.

 **Jalan**

 **Naruto dan semua karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya cuma minjem dan tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fic ini**

 **Alternate Universe dan OOC**

.

.

.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya di jalan Trans-ninja dengan perlahan. Mereka sekeluarga mulai berkendara dari Konoha sejak pukul duabelas siang dan beberapa kali berhenti di _rest area_ di sepanjang jalan. Perjalanan darat dari Kumo ke Konoha memang cukup melelahkan, mengingat tidak ada jalan tol seperti yang menghubungkan Suna dengan Konoha. Kumo adalah desa terpencil yang cukup jauh dari peradaban dan jarang dikunjungi orang. Namun karena sudah sekian lama tidak mengunjungi ayah ibunya, maka lebaran tahun ini Naruto sekeluarga memutuskan untuk mudik ke Kumo.

Sebenarnya, jalan darat Kumo-Konoha cukup melelahkan. Bayangkan saja, jalan yang bukan tol itu harus ditempuh selama 24 jam penuh apabila sedang tidak macet. Kalau macet, mungkin bisa memakan waktu lebih dari itu. Apalagi dengan cuaca Kumo yang dikenal kurang bersahabat, sering terjadi longsor mendadak di jalan Trans-ninja. Kalau sudah longsor, para pemudik bisa saja bermalam di mobil mereka sambil menunggu Dinas Pekerjaan Umum Kumo datang bersama alat berat untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa longsoran yang menutupi jalan.

Selain itu, Kumo adalah desa terpencil yang tidak memiliki bandar udara ataupun stasiun kereta. Satu-satunya cara mencapai Kumo adalah berkendara.

Jadi, ya, beginilah akhirnya. Naruto melirik ke arah jam di mobilnya. Sudah pukul 23.59.

"Naruto- _kun_ ngantuk?" Hyuuga Hinata menyentuh lengan Naruto dengan lembut. Pria berambut duren itu menoleh sebentar ke arah Hinata sambil nyengir.

"Tidak kok, Hin. Aku sudah tidur sebentar di _rest area_ tadi."

Hinata tersenyum. "Kalau mulai ngantuk, biar aku gantikan."

Naruto menggeleng. Pandangannya tetap fokus ke arah jalanan gelap di depannya yang hanya diterangi lampu jauh mobil. Jalanan malam itu sepi, mobil mereka hanya berpapasan dengan sekitar enam atau tujuh mobil lain setelah meninggalkan _rest area_ terakhir. "Kau kan belum hapal jalan. Kalau nyasar, gimana dong?"

Hinata terkikik. Yang dikatakan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Baru kali ini Hinata ikut mudik bersama Naruto ke Kumo. Biasanya, ketika lebaran tiba, mereka sekeluarga akan memilih mengunjungi Kakek Nenek Hyuuga yang rumahnya berada di pusat kota Konoha. Sedangkan Naruto sudah beberapa kali mengunjungi Minato dan Kushina lewat jalan darat. Jadi hitungannya Naruto sudah cukup berpengalaman dan hapal jalan.

Penunjuk waktu di mobil sudah menunjukkan pukul 00.04. Kening Naruto mengernyit saat melihat indikator bensin di belakang kemudi. Tinggal satu bar lagi dan bensin mereka akan habis. Padahal Naruto baru saja mengisi penuh tangki bensin mobil kesayangannya tadi siang. Sepertinya perjalanan jauh memang menguras banyak bahan bakar, pikir Naruto.

"Wah, bensinnya hampir habis," ujar Naruto kepada Hinata.

"Ya sudah, kita mampir ke pom bensin sebentar. Aku juga perlu beli minum," balas Hinata. Wanita itu menoleh ke arah jok belakang. Boruto dan Himawari sudah tenggelam dalam mimpinya masing-masing. Naruto mengangguk setuju. Dirinya makin memperlambat laju mobil saat melihat plang pom bensin berjarak sekitar 100 meter di depannya. Bapak dua anak itu kemudian memutar setirnya ke arah kanan, memasuki pom bensin tersebut.

Naruto menekan pedal rem tepat di belakang mobil Jeep berwarna hitam yang sedang antri mengisi bensin.

"Lho, kemana petugas pom bensinnya?" Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling pom bensin tersebut. Gelap, tak ada cahaya lampu di sekitar pom bensin itu. Satu-satunya yang bersinar adalah lampu di sekitar plang pom bensin. Bahkan minimarket di kiri pom bensin nampaknya sudah tutup.

Naruto juga ikut bingung. Dirinya menekan klakson, berusaha memanggil petugas pom bensin. Jeep hitam di depannya sama sekali tak bergeming.

TEEET!

Satu menit. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan.

Dua menit. Hinata mulai merasa tak nyaman. Boruto yang tidur di jok belakang mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Tiga menit. Naruto membuka pintu mobilnya.

"E-eh? Mau ngapain, Naruto- _kun_?" tanya Hinata sedikit khawatir.

"Mengecek keadaan."

Pria berambut kuning itu berjalan ke arah Jeep hitam di depan mobil mereka, sementara Hinata ikut membuka pintu dan turun dari mobil. Boruto yang tadinya terlelap kini mengucek matanya yang masih mengantuk. Himawari menguap sambil tetap memejamkan matanya. " _Niisan_ …"

"Hn?"

" _Kaasan_ dan _tousan_ kemana?" tanya Himawari kepada Boruto yang kini setengah berdiri di jok belakang agar bisa mendapat penglihatan lebih jelas mengenai apa yang ayah dan ibunya lakukan di luar sana.

"Ke mobil di depan," jawab Boruto singkat sambil tetap mengamati apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang tuanya.

Hinata membelalakkan mata. Mobil di depannya ternyata tak berpengemudi maupun berpenumpang!

"N-naruto- _kun_ , s-sepertinya pom bensin ini kosong…" Hinata berbisik ke Naruto dengan suara mencicit. Bulu kuduknya mulai meremang, terlebih lagi saat gerimis mulai turun dari langit malam itu. Naruto hanya mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk kembali ke mobil.

"Ada apa, _tousan_?" tanya Boruto penasaran. Naruto memasukkan gigi mundur setelah terlebih dahulu memasang sabuk pengaman sambil menjawab pertanyaan Boruto, "Pom bensinnya kosong. Mobil di depan juga tak berpenghuni."

Boruto hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan, sementara Himawari mulai merengek.

" _Kaasan_ , aku takut… di luar gelap sekali…"

Hinata meraih Himawari dari jok belakang dan memindahkan bocah itu ke pangkuannya di jok depan. "Shhh, tenang. Ada _kaasan_ disini."

Sebelum mobil tersebut mundur dan kembali ke jalan utama, Hinata yakin melihat pria aneh berdiri di samping minimarket pom bensin. Pria aneh dengan luka bakar di wajah sedang memandang ke arah mobil mereka, ke arah Hinata. Hinata bergidik ngeri, namun ia tak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Himawari sedang ketakutan di pangkuannya, jadi ia menyimpan gambaran pria tersebut hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Mobil Naruto kembali melaju di jalan Trans-ninja. Namun setelah keluar dari pom bensin tadi, Naruto mulai merasakan keanehan.

"Eh, kok aku merasa tak mengenali jalan ini ya?" gumamnya sambil tetap berkonsentrasi penuh ke arah jalan.

"A-ah, yang benar? Jangan menakutiku, N-naruto- _kun_ ," Hinata berujar ragu-ragu sambil memandang suaminya yang duduk di bangku kemudi. Tangan Hinata masih setia membelai punggung Himawari yang kini tertidur di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak menakutimu, Hinata. Aku sudah sering bolak-balik Kumo-Konoha, tapi baru kali ini aku tak mengenali jalannya."

Wanita berambut indigo itu mengambil ponsel pintar dari dalam sakunya. "C-coba kulihat di peta," namun sayang sekali, penunjuk jaringan di ponsel Hinata hanya diisi oleh ikon silang dalam lingkaran, pertanda tak ada jaringan. Wanita itu mendesah frustasi setelah melihat jam dan tanggal pada _homescreen_ ponselnya, _Jumat, 30 Juni 2017 pukul 00.30_ , "T-tak ada jaringan."

Naruto mengumpat kecil. Boruto duduk diam tanpa suara di jok belakang. Hinata memandang khawatir ke arah jalanan sementara Himawari terlelap di pangkuannya.

"Ah!"

Naruto mengerem mendadak. Hinata ikut-ikutan tersentak saat mendengar seruan keras Boruto dari jok belakang.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang dengan tampang sebal. "Kenapa teriak, Boruto?"

Bocah sebelas tahun yang mirip dengan ayahnya itu menunjuk ke arah kanan. "Ada pom bensin di sebelah kanan kita, _tousan_ ," ayah dan ibunya menoleh kompak. Kali ini ada pom bensin dengan lampu menyala dan tidak seseram pom bensin tadi. Hinata menghembuskan napas lega dan Naruto mengacak rambut kuning anak laki-lakinya sambil berkata, "Bocah pintar."

Dengan cepat, mobil keluarga kecil itu sudah berada dalam pom bensin. Naruto memasang rem tangan sambil menurunkan kaca jendelanya dan menyapa petugas pom bensin yang nampaknya sedang bekerja sendirian itu, "Selamat malam, paman."

Paman pom bensin tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang jarang-jarang, "Selamat malam. Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Naruto mematikan mesin mobilnya sebelum turun dari mobil dan menghampiri paman pom bensin, "Tolong isi sampai penuh," ujarnya sambil mengangsurkan beberapa lembar uang. Paman pom bensin menerima uang tersebut sambil tersenyum dan segera melakukan tugasnya.

"Anda sekeluarga mau kemana?" tanya paman pom bensin ramah.

"Ke Konoha, paman. Kami dari Kumo," jawan Hinata ramah melalui jendela mobil yang terbuka. Hinata tidak turun dari mobil karena masih memangku Himawari yang tertidur. Dalam hatinya, Hinata bersyukur bertemu dengan paman pom bensin yang ramah ini. Awalnya Hinata sudah khawatir bakalan terjadi yang tidak-tidak, mengingat keanehan di pom bensin sebelumnya dan Naruto yang mendadak lupa jalan.

"Sudah selesai," ujar paman pom bensin lagi-lagi sambil tersenyum. Naruto dan Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih singkat lalu menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari pom bensin tersebut.

Sebelum mobil mereka hilang di ujung persimpangan, Hinata sempat melihat si paman melambaikan tangan sambil berkata, "Hati-hatilah. Ingat, _kalian tak sebaiknya berkendara di malam Jumat_!"

.

.

.

"Ck."

Hinata yang mendengar suaminya berdecak kesal kembali memandang Naruto. "A-ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Sepertinya aku tak mengenali jalan ini lagi."

Hinata mengernyit. Sejak keluar dari pom bensin tadi, mereka hanya berjalan lurus, tak berbelok ke kanan dan ke kiri karena memang tak ada persimpangan sama sekali.

"M-mungkin kita sebaiknya kembali k-ke pom bensin tadi," usul Hinata.

Naruto mendesah gusar. "Pom bensin tadi juga aneh, Hinata. Aku tak ingat kalau di daerah sekitar sini ada pom bensin."

"T-tapi disitu ada paman baik yang mengisikan b-bensin mobil kita," ujar Hinata. "M-mungkin saja Naruto- _kun_ lupa atau sedang kecapekan karena k-kurang tidur."

Naruto menarik napas dalam. Ya, mungkin saja dirinya sedang lelah sehingga sedang merasa berhalusinasi tentang pom bensin dan jalanan tadi. Ia kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat, 'Fokus, Naruto, fokus!', batinnya.

Tapi Naruto sudah merasa benar-benar asing dengan jalan yang dilaluinya saat ini. Sudah 30 menit berlalu sejak mereka keluar dari pom bensin, dan masih saja tak ada satupun kendaraan lain yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Entahlah, mungkin karena sudah terlalu malam? Atau… karena jalan ini memang tidak tertera dalam peta? Naruto menelan ludah.

Naruto ingin sekali memberi tahu Hinata kalau mereka sedang tersesat. Namun, pria itu tak ingin membuat keluarganya khawatir. Ditambah lagi, daerah ini berada di luar jangkauan jaringan telepon. Tadi Hinata sudah mengusulkan untuk mengecek peta, namun tak bisa.

10 menit berikutnya dan Naruto menyerah. Ia melirik ke arah Himawari yang sudah dipindahkan ke jok belakang, kini terlelap di samping kakaknya yang juga sedang tidur.

"Hinata," panggilnya, "Sepertinya aku benar-benar kehilangan arah."

"E-eh?"

"Demi Tuhan, aku sudah melewati jalan Trans-ninja berkali-kali di dalam hidupku, tapi baru kali ini aku tersesat!" kata Naruto frustasi.

Hinata membuka suara, "M-mungkin…"

Naruto menoleh ke arah istrinya, menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata yang menggantung di udara.

"Mungkin… kita tak seharusnya m-melewati jalan ini pada… _malam jumat_ ," Hinata berbisik pelan. Matanya mengerjap sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya, "itu kata paman pom bensin tadi."

Suaminya terdiam. Mobil mereka melaju dengan kecepatan konstan. Sejurus kemudian, Naruto mendengus, "Kau percaya takhayul semacam itu?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan, "T-tidak sih, tapi… tidakkah Naruto-kun merasa _aneh_?"

Naruto termenung mencerna kata-kata Hinata. Sejujurnya, dirinya sendiri sudah merasa aneh sejak memasuki pom bensin pertama yang kosong melompong. Lampu pom bensin yang mati, mobil Jeep hitam yang berhenti tanpa pengemudi, dan…

"… dan tadi, s-sejujurnya…"

"Sejujurnya apa, Hinata?"

"A-aku melihat pria aneh di pom bensin pertama," Hinata berkata takut-takut. Naruto dapat mendeteksi getaran pada nada suara istrinya itu saat Hinata melanjutkan, "P-pria dengan… _luka bakar di wajah_."

Oh, sial. Kini Naruto mulai merasa takut.

"B-bagaimana ini, Naruto- _kun_? H-harusnya kita mengikuti nasehat ibu Kushina untuk pulang hari Jumat…" Hinata ingat, di hari Rabu, sehari sebelum kepulangan mereka ke Konoha, eyang Kushina menahan mereka untuk menginap semalam lagi dan pulang di hari Jumat. Namun argumen Naruto yang menyatakan bahwa ia ingin membereskan rumah yang sudah ditinggal sebulan sebelum mulai bekerja di hari Senin membuat Kushina angkat tangan.

Naruto menggertakkan giginya. Kuku-kukunya menghujam kemudi mobil hingga memutih.

"Kita tetap jalan lurus saja. Nanti aku akan bertanya di rumah warga."

.

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata menghela napas lega saat menemukan sebuah rumah kecil tepat di pinggir jalan. Rumah tanpa pagar dengan halaman asri tersebut merupakan satu-satunya rumah yang mereka temui sejak keluar dari pom bensin kedua. Siapa gerangan penghuni rumah di tempat terpencil ini?

Naruto menghentikan mobilnya sekitar sepuluh meter dari rumah tersebut. Dirinya kemudian membuka pintu mobil, "Biar aku yang turun."

Hinata mengangguk. Matanya tak lepas dari suaminya yang kini sedang berjalan ke halaman rumah tersebut.

Naruto mengetuk pintu ek di hadapannya dengan ritme teratur. Tak butuh waktu lama saat seorang kakek berambut panjang membukakan pintu.

"Selamat malam, kek," sapa Naruto ramah. Kakek itu mengernyitkan keningnya.

"Ada perlu apa malam-malam begini?"

Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya, begitu pula dengan kakek di hadapannya yang bernama Sarutobi. Dengan runut, Naruto memulai ceritanya mulai dari pom bensin pertama yang aneh, pom bensin kedua yang menurut Naruto seharusnya tak ada di jalan itu, dan tentang dirinya yang tiba-tiba lupa jalan. Saat bercerita, Naruto bisa melihat raut ketakutan pada wajah Sarutobi.

"Aku tak bermaksud menakutimu, tapi begini," Sarutobi berdehem sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya. "Pom bensin pertama memang ada, namun pom bensin itu sudah tutup bertahun-tahun lalu karena kebakaran. Itu menjelaskan kenapa kau tidak menemukan seorang pun disana. Tapi…" kalimat Sarutobi menggantung di udara.

"Kenapa, kek?"

Kakek itu melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan berbisik, " _setahuku, pom bensin kedua itu tak pernah ada._ "

Bulu kuduk Naruto meremang. Dirinya menengok cepat ke arah mobilnya, memastikan seluruh anggota keluarganya masih lengkap. Hinata melihat pria dengan luka bakar di pom bensin pertama. Apakah pria tersebut masih bernyawa? Ataukah… _Hantu_? Lalu, siapa tadi paman yang berbaik hati mengisi bensin di pom bensin kedua? Sial, bahkan pom bensin itu tak pernah ada!

"Jalan ini memang terkenal menyeramkan bila berkendara di malam hari, apalagi _malam Jumat_ ," kakek Sarutobi berujar pelan. "Tapi, sebaiknya kau terus lurus saja. Jangan pernah berbelok ke bangunan apapun. Bila bensinmu habis, lebih baik menginap di mobil sambil menunggu pagi daripada berbelok ke pom bensin."

Naruto mengangguk sambil mencatat saran kakek Sarutobi dalam hati. Dirinya kembali ke dalam mobil setelah sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kakek tua baik hati itu. Sarutobi meminta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan tempat menginap untuk Naruto dan keluarganya.

"Apa katanya?"

Naruto kembali memasang sabuk pengaman, "Katanya, kita tinggal lurus saja."

Tentu saja Naruto tak ingin menceritakan detail ceritanya pada istrinya tersebut. Naruto tak ingin membuat Hinata bertambah takut jika wanita itu mengetahui kenyataan mengenai pom bensin tadi, apalagi tentang pria dengan luka bakar yang entah-masih-bernyawa-atau-hantu. Hinata mengangguk ragu melihat warna muka Naruto yang sedikit pucat.

"Kau baik-baik saja, N-naruto- _kun_?"

Naruto mengangguk singkat seraya menyalakan mesin mobil. Ia berdoa dalam hati, semoga tak ada lagi yang terjadi setelah ini. Semoga saran kakek Sarutobi benar. Lurus saja, jangan pernah berbelok ke bangunan apapun. Mobil keluarga tersebut mulai melaju perlahan.

Baru lima menit melaju, ponsel Naruto yang berada di dasbor mobil berdering nyaring. Naruto kembali mengernyit. "Lho, bukannya tadi tak ada jaringan?"

Hinata juga menggeleng tanda tak tahu.

Karena Naruto sedang menyetir, Hinata yang menawarkan diri mengambil ponsel Naruto yang berdering tadi. DEG! Nama peneleponnya membuat mata lavender gadis itu nyaris loncat.

 _ **Hyuuga Hinata**_ **.**

Wanita itu menunjukkan display ponsel Naruto ke suaminya.

"Kau meneleponku? Bagaimana bisa?" seru Naruto bingung. Hinata tak kalah bingung. Dirinya mengambil ponsel dari saku celananya dan menunjukkannya pada Naruto, "A-aku tak meneleponmu. Lagipula, p-ponselku tak ada jaringan."

Naruto mengecek display ponselnya. Ponselnya juga sama saja, tak ada jaringan. Lalu kenapa bisa ponselnya menerima panggilan masuk? Apalagi, panggilan masuknya berasal dari nomor telepon Hinata _**yang jelas-jelas saat ini sedang berada di sampingnya!**_

 _Glek._

Naruto menelan ludah. Dirinya menimbang-nimbang keputusan apa yang akan diambilnya. Kemudian dengan jemari bergetar, ia meraih ponsel tersebut dari tangan Hinata dan menekan tombol _answer call_.

"H-halo?"

Telinga Naruto dapat menangkap suara berisik di ujung telepon, suara gemerisik, kemudian berganti suara wanita sedang bernyanyi seriosa, kemudian seorang pembaca berita yang membacakan berita kebakaran.

"Halo?" ulang Naruto lagi.

Suara-suara aneh tersebut berhenti. Kemudian terdengar suara wanita yang berseru tak jelas.

"Halo?"

" _N-naruto-kun!"_ suara di seberang sana menyerukan namanya. Naruto terbelalak. Dirinya yakin itu suara Hinata! Dengan segera, kaki Naruto menekan pedal rem.

"H-hinata?"

" _Naruto-kun! Aku tadi keluar mobil saat kau bertanya ke rumah warga! Tapi kau meninggalkanku!"_ seru suara di seberang sana sambil terengah-engah. Nampaknya si pemilik suara sedang berlari.

Naruto hampir kehilangan kewarasannya. "K-kau siapa?"

" _Jangan bercanda, Naruto-kun! Aku Hinata!"_

Hinata yang duduk tepat di sebelah Naruto di dalam mobil membelalak ngeri, "T-tidak, Naruto- _kun_! A-aku yang Hinata! Aku tak pernah turun dari mobil sejak tadi!"

Naruto berteriak frustrasi. Sebenarnya _yang mana yang benar-benar Hinata?_

Suara dari seberang telepon itu terdengar lagi, _"A-aku sekarang berlari menyusul mobil Naruto-kun! Coba Naruto-kun lihat ke belakang!"_

"T-tidak Naruto- _kun_! Jangan lihat ke belakang!" Hinata dalam mobil menahan kepala Naruto agar tak menoleh ke arah belakang.

Mata Naruto membelalak ketika melihat pantulan bayangan dari kaca spionnya. Seorang wanita berlari menuju ke arah mobilnya. Tangan wanita itu melambai-lambai ke arah mobil. Pakaian itu, rambut itu, mata itu, _itu Hinata!_

 _Hinata ada dua._

 _Satu duduk di sebelahnya._

 _Satu lagi berlari ke arah mobilnya._

"Naruto- _kun_!" teriak 'kedua' Hinata tersebut bersamaan.

Naruto merasakan pandangannya berangsur-angsur menggelap.

.

.

.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's note:**

 **Sesungguhnya kisah ini adalah kisah nyata yang dialami teman saya saat mudik lebaran kemarin huehehe, karena cukup menarik maka saya meminta ijin kepada ybs untuk dijadikan fanfic, yha walopun saya gak terlalu percaya hal-hal mistis like this one. Teman saya yang satu ini untungnya bisa keluar dengan selamat dari jalan yang menurut penduduk lokal tersebut 'angker' apalagi kalau dilewati saat malam Jumat.**

 **Untuk scene yang Hinata ada dua, saya mendapatkan idenya dari cerita seorang astronot di suatu stasiun luar angkasa. Jadi ceritanya, ada dua orang astronot yang sedang berada di dalam stasiun luar angkasa, sebut saja Astronot A dan B. Tiba-tiba radio di dalam stasiun tersebut berbunyi. Dari dalam radio tersebut terdengar suara Astronot B yang menyuruh untuk membukakan palka stasiun luar angkasa padahal jelas-jelas si astronot B itu lagi duduk di dalem bersama Astronot A. Hiiiy merinding ga sih jadi si astronot A wkwk dan akhirnya Astronot A pingsan seketika.**

 **Yaudah, mungkin kurang horor dan banyak kesalahan dan ending yang menggantung dan blah blah, tapi saya harap bisa menghibur. Soal ending, silakan ditentukan sendiri hehehe.** _ **Arigatou**_


End file.
